This invention relates to fuel gasification apparatus typically associated with gas turbine power generation plants, and specifically, feed injectors used to introduce fuel components into a boiler or other combustion device.
Frequently, steam is added to the oxygen stream and steam and/or soot containing black water is added to the fuel stream. This invention is a device designed to enhance the mixing of steam with oxygen and/or to enhance the mixing of fuel and black water streams within the feed injector itself.